No despiertes, Hiroki
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Era ya de noche, la casa estaba siendo ocupada por una persona: la indicada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó silenciosamente hacia la habitación. No sabía si su corazón latía el doble por ver aquella figura que alguna vez besó y que alguna vez poseyó, durmiendo tranquilamente o si era por lo que le haría a esa persona que ahora amaba a alguien más...


**¿Y si Hiroki no fue el único que sufrió en silencio? Recordé unos momentos en que Akihiko aún buscó a Hiroki, en el animé; y escuché la canción del link que coloque abajo; más que suficiente para una de las ideas más crack y sombrías que se me han ocurrido; después de todo, la historia de ellos no terminó bien… **

**Requisito indispensable para el fic, escuchar esta canción: ** www. youtube watch?v=FVHu5dPiGjU **o buscar Moloko, Requiem of a Dream de Mozart. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestra amada Shungiku Nakamura. Ahora sí, gracias por leer! **

**No despiertes, Hiroki**

Se ve tan tentador, dormido, creyendo que nadie está aquí más que él; pero no es cierto. Cierro una a una las ventanas y puertas de la gran casa en la que ahora viven él y su amante. Aprieto mis puños con fuerza, trato de ser sigiloso con mis pasos que se mueven con cautela a través de todos los cuartos en los que seguro más de alguna vez consumaron su amor. Entiendo lo que hago, él único que no capta, y no lo hará nunca será el bello y débil humano dormido en esa cama.

¿Hace cuánto fue? No importa para él, a su indiferente ser no le importará nunca. No lo recuerda, lo sé, estoy seguro que olvidó la única vez que hicimos el amor, ese mismo día en que Takahiro se enamoró de alguien y, yo también.

Un eco rechista por toda la casa mientras cierro con fuerza la puerta principal con llave. Me recrimino por no ser silencioso pero recordé ese sentimiento; otra vez. Para Hiroki no fue suficiente verme llorar por Takahiro; no, tenía que usarme aquella noche para después… ¿qué?; irse.

-Bastardo- susurro en silencio mientras redirijo mis pasos de nuevo hacia el cuarto principal. Mis manos comienzan a sudar y la navaja que sostuve todo este tiempo amenaza con resbalarse de mis manos pero al ver al fondo de la habitación aquella figura dormida, tomo fuerzas de nuevo. –Bastardo- vuelvo a repetir, sé que igual no me oirá

Sueño pesado, característica de él desde pequeño.

Camino más hacia él y ahora que lo tengo enfrente, mi mente divaga; ¿Cuándo sucedió? Yo sí lo sé. Enamorarme a primera vista fue un error que terminó por destruirme y todo este tiempo, soportar su amistad y mi amor no correspondido fue una tortura. ¡Qué más da si quise a Takahiro!, contrario a ti, Hiroki, él me sonrió; sólo por ello decidí olvidarte; pero no, lograste volver a destruir mi vida acostándote conmigo por lástima…

Y te busqué, te llamé, y fui a tu casa. Pero apenas pasó un día desde que supe que eras tú al que quería cuando lo vi a él, abrazándote por la espalda y cerrándome la puerta de tu casa; de tu vida.

Una de mis manos frías comienza a empuñar la navaja mientras que la otra acaricia tu rostro pasible. –lo odio…- Pero no es él, eres tú que lo amas y que nunca me quisiste, si nunca sonreíste al verme, ni pudiste ni una sola vez sostenerme la mirada; dudo mucho que necesites sonreírle a alguien más o ver alguien más.

Subo poco a poco hacia tu cama y como si fueses porcelana me recuesto sobre ti, sintiendo tu respirar bajo mi pecho. Beso tus labios, que siempre fueron míos; a los que le quité la inocencia al besarlos por primera vez hace mucho tiempo. Abres los ojos con cautela, yo nunca los cerré. Esos ojos color chocolate que tanto adoro ahora me ven con sorpresa y aprovecho el momento; antes que forcejees para quitarme de encima de ti

Desgarró tu yugular. Te quedas estático y tus ojos comienzan a derramar lágrimas mientras sigo jugando con tus labios, viéndote a los ojos hasta que los cierres…

Descuida, yo dentro de poco también los cerraré, como tú…

* * *

**Lamento la escena pero no pude evitar escribirla, y si Hiroki no fue el único que lloró en silencio? Espero que el fic les haya parecido interesante, y les agradeceré muchísimo si me dicen si sí quedó con la canción o agrego más o quito más. Intenté que cazara pero ustedes son los lectores así que si no lo logré arigatou por decirme.**

**Finalmente gracias por leer este crack **


End file.
